Cuenta atrás
by Pineapple-san
Summary: Estar enamorado en sí no era un gran problema. Ser serio, aburrido y nada romántico, puede llegar a serlo. Sin embargo amar a la risueña, divertida y romántica Ginny Weasley, lo es.AU.


**Título: **Cuenta atrás.**  
Fandom: **Harry Potter.**  
Pareja: **Harry Potter / Ginny Weasley.**  
Rated: **T.**  
Género: **Romance/Comedia.

**Summary**: Estar enamorado en sí no era un gran problema. Ser serio, aburrido y nada romántico, puede llegar a serlo. Sin embargo amar a la risueña, divertida y romántica Ginny Weasley, lo es. Eso sin contar con el hecho que ella era la hermanita de tu mejor amigo.

**Adv:**AU, un poco de OoC-ness, situaciones absurdas.

**Disclaimer:** Por más que quiera, por más que llore H.P pertenece a J..

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**: No traía lentes.

.

"_Di no, después negocia_."

.

—Entonces…—empezó con cuidado, tomando un pequeño sorbo de su chocolate caliente—. El caso salió extremadamente mal ó anormalmente bien.

Pestañeaste confundido, enfocando tu vista nuevamente en la cara sonriente de tu amiga –y ahora compañera de trabajo- frente a ti, una vez más, y otra…Te aclaras la garganta apenado, no habías escuchado ni una palabra.

— ¿Perdón? —suenas apenado, ella te sonríe, sí sigues pestañeando de esa forma, ella comenzará a pensar que estás sufriendo un ataque.

—Hoy has estado todo el día en las nubes, Harry.

'_No es cierto_'.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Perfectamente Ginny, nada de que preocuparse —contestas apresurado, te ve con duda pero lo deja pasar. Suspiras. — De verdad estoy bien.

La ves alzar una ceja y regresa su vista a los papeles en la mesa, la observas callado, tomando de tu propia taza aquél descafeinado con poca azúcar y bastante caliente, tu favorito. Últimamente has estado distraído, al menos en su presencia, te dices; pero igual no puedes evitar mirarla. Y darte cuenta las bonitas tonalidades pelirrojas de su cabello, o los profundos –y brillantes- que son sus ojos cafés. Incluso sabes que tiene más pecas en la nariz que en las mejillas.

Y por primera vez, en los catorce años que han pasado desde que la conociste, te das cuenta que Ginny es muy hermosa; dejando a un lado lo físico –por que demonios, tenías que admitir que tenía un _bonito_ cuerpo, justo como tus compañeros dicen-, reconoces que es agradable pasar tiempo con ella, que es muy diferente de las demás muchachas con las que has salido…

— ¿Por qué miras fijamente las _delanteras_ de aquella señora?

Te has puesto con un tomate al igual que ella, pero por causas muy distintas. La señora en la mesa de al lado te mira feo, y Ginny te ha lanzado una mirada de disculpa mientras trata de reprimir sus carcajadas.

Bien, quizás no amas tanto la personalidad de la pelirroja, no al menos cuando se divierte a costa tuya.

—Vamos Harry no te enojes —ves de reojo el mohín que te hace, casi te sientes tentado a perdonarla—. No tengo la culpa que seas un pervertido y te guste ver pechos.

_Casi_.

—Muy graciosa Weasley —la reprimes frunciendo el ceño—, además yo no estaba viendo sus, hum, ¿_delanteras_?

Otra carcajada, está vez los pocos clientes del local los han volteado a ver, te sonrojas avergonzado. Al menos has dejado de estar en las nubes.

.

—De verdad Potter, ¿eres así de denso?

Aprietas los labios al escuchar la voz burlona de Hermione a través del teléfono, ahora recordabas porque diablos no querías hablar de _eso _con tu mejor amiga. Pero hablar con Ron era imposible, por no decir una misión suicida.

—Voy a colgar Hermione, no estás siendo de mucha ayuda.

—Vale, vale…pues sinceramente ¿qué quieres que te diga? —te preguntó seria—. Tardaste más de diez años en darte cuenta que la mujer perfecta para ti estaba en tus narices.

—Oye, dije que me gusta, no que…

—Terminarás por hacerlo —te cortó—, si no es que ya lo haces, a veces me pregunto que tan torpes pueden ser Ron y tú en cosas así.

Tenías ganas de replicarle, pero te mordiste la lengua y seguiste escuchando el monólogo de la castaña, acerca de cómo tú y tu mejor amigo, tenían menos tacto que una cucharilla de té. Giraste los ojos algo fastidiado, agradeciste mentalmente estar hablando por teléfono y no frente a frente.

—…Es una lástima que apenas te hayas dado cuenta, Malfoy ya lleva un buen camino recorrido.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, …

—Espera, ¿quién?

— ¿No lo sabías? —chasqueó la lengua—, yo creí que para estás alturas Ginny ya te había contado que Malfoy la invitó a salir.

— ¿Malfoy?, ¿Draco Malfoy? —preguntas sin creerlo realmente—. Él mismo arrogante que se cree el mejor abogado del mundo.

— ¿Y aquél que nos hizo la vida miserable en preparatoria?, si tonto, el mismo que viste y calza —respondió mordaz, había veces que te preguntabas si realmente Hermione era tu amiga—. Pero actualmente, hasta es agradable y educado con Ginny, no creo que sea tan malo comparado con los otros.

Y es que Ginny tenía un don para atraer gente extraña, como bien lo sabías, aún sientes escalofríos al recordar al último novio de tu amiga pelirroja, _Tom Riddle_, nunca te gusto; recuerdas lo aliviado que te sentiste cuando supiste que habían cortado.

—Pero igual no pierdes nada con hacer el intento, no creo que Ginny vaya muy enserio con Malfoy —añadió con desfachatez—. Aunque hay que admitir que es guapo y tiene un buen futuro por delante.

—Gracias Hermione —dices sarcástico.

—Un placer Harry, un placer.

.

.

Era deliciosa, hace meses que no probabas comida tan exquisita como aquella; bien, hace meses que no ibas a la casa de los Weasley.

—Estás muy flacucho, Harry cariño, ¿estás comiendo bien?

—Deja de acosarlo mamá, quizás es por eso que ya casi no viene.

Sonríes al ver la mueca de dolor en la cara de Ron, cuando la señora Weasley le dio con el paño que llevaba con ella. Habías extrañado aquellos momentos.

Ron se sentó bufando a tu lado, robándote el panecillo restante de tu plato, te quejaste levemente a lo que él sonrío.

—No es que no comas, es que eres un enclenque.

—Mira quien lo dice, larguirucho.

Un par de carcajadas, te sentías en casa. Ambos pararon de reír al sentir sus nucas golpeadas con lo que parecía ser un periódico asesino.

—¡Oye! —protesto Ron.

—Dejen de comer pan, ya no habrá para la cena par de mastodontes.

Inclinas la cabeza hacía arriba para enfocar bien a la pelirroja que los regañaba, diablos, te sonrojas al ver la hermosa sonrisa que te dirigía…pero eso no quita el hecho de que te haya pegado con el periódico, como un perro.

—Eso no fue muy cortés de tu parte Ginny —dices al sentirte ya menos embobado —, ir pegándole a la gente con instintos asesinos.

Otro golpe, ouch.

—Y con eso han muerto todas sus neuronas.

A veces comenzabas a creer que el sonido de la risa de Ginny, era un pelín exasperante. Pero, _joder_, sí eso venía implicado al estar con ella lo aceptarías con gusto.

.

.

Sabes Harry, quiero pensar que sí, después de tantos años de jugar rugby y aquellos inesperados golpes en la cabeza, acabaron haciendo algo en tu cerebro. ¿Quién necesita más de diez años para darse cuenta que está enamorado.

No te atrevas a negarlo, de todos modos ya ha empezado a andar el reloj.

Aquella cuenta hacía atrás para ver si te quedabas con tu final feliz y comiendo perdices, o por el contrario, terminabas siendo un invitado de honor en la boda de la mujer que amas.

* * *

review?


End file.
